1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component mounting method in which a storage tape stored with electronic components in its storage portions is intermittently fed by a component feeding unit, and a suction nozzle picks the electronic components up from the storage tape and mounts the electronic components on a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the electronic component mounting method of this type, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-199000, utilizes a technology of automatically detecting a component pickup position by calculating a center of a mark on a parts cassette by recognizing the mark by a recognition camera when the parts cassette is replaced and by using approximate data on each of the parts cassettes such as a component pickup position, a distance between the component pickup position and the center of the mark, and a distance between a suction nozzle and the recognition camera which are inputted in advance.
However, it is troublesome to input in advance the data such as the component pickup position, the distance between the component pickup position and the center of the mark, and the distance between the suction nozzle and the recognition camera, lowering a work efficiency.